Noël Prochain
by Ahmose
Summary: OS Un matin de Noël pas ordinaire... Sirius Black, mélancolique, près de sa fenêtre, regarde tomber la neige comme les fatalités de sa vie, dans une maisonnée aux Maraudeurs endormis. Aimeraitil Noël? L'année prochaine, c'est promis, il le fera...


**Noël Prochain…**

**NDLA : Ceci est un OS reprenant les personnages de « La Dernière Rose » ma fan fiction Harry Potter. Cependant, même si vous n'en êtes pas lecteur, vous pouvez lire cet OS. Samantha Edwards est un personnage de ma création. La meilleure amie de Lily et membre à part entière des Maraudeurs. Il y a quelques échos à ma fic, alors si vous êtes intrigués, vous pourrez la lire.**

**Passez un très beau Noël !!!**

**Ahmose.**

Il regardait la neige tomber à gros flocon. Debout, près de son immense fenêtre beaucoup plus haute que lui, dans son salon dont la hauteur de plafond en rotonde dépassait les six mètres, le reste, à l'étage, donnant en patio sur cette pièce à vivre dont il était si fier, il sentait le froid extérieur le gagner à travers le verre. Il frissonnait sans doute, mais n'y prenait garde. Il contemplait simplement le ciel gris doux du petit matin, et le sol blanchir. Il y avait des années que la neige n'était pas tombée sur Londres un 25 Décembre.

Ce matin encore, il était le premier levé. Comme toujours. Il n'avait jamais trouvé plus matinal que lui, et cela l'aurait vexé. Il aimait ce silence, ce calme dont il profitait lorsque la maisonnée était endormie. Mais ce matin-là, il savait son lit vide. D'ordinaire, il y aurait remédié. Aujourd'hui, il en était ravi. Aucune femme ne viendrait briser sa tranquillité matinale, en lui donnant des baisers futiles, sans saveur et peu sincères, lui parlant de sottises, lui proposant de rencontrer toutes ses amies et d'être elle-même exposée comme un trophée. Il aimait les femmes. Il aimait les séduire, en être aimé, en être l'amant. Mais la plupart d'entre elles l'exaspéraient. Il était peut-être trop beau, trop riche et trop connu pour aspirer à une vie normale. Non pas qu'il s'en plaignît. Non. Seulement, ce matin-là, il enviait tellement son meilleur ami que sa vie lui paraissait insipide. Déjà à Poudlard il avait des doutes quant à son futur. Rester un Dom Juan ne l'amusait plus. Il s'était assez amusé. Il avait 21 ans, et déjà un nombre de conquête affolant.

D'un coup de baguette, sans se détourner de la neige qui le rendait mélancolique, il attira à lui sa tasse de café, réchauffant ses mains avec le récipient, et en avalant nonchalamment quelques gorgées de temps à autre.

………………………..

Elle descendit silencieusement le grand escalier qui donnait sur le salon. Qu'elle aimait ce salon… pensa-t-elle. Elle avait peur de réveiller le bébé, et pensait qu'elle était la première éveillée. Avec sa chemise de nuit, ses grosses chaussettes et ses cheveux en bataille, il valait mieux que personne ne soit debout. Elle aurait pu rester dans son lit. Mais quelque chose en elle lui avait ordonné de se lever. Et puis elle avait soif. Elle l'aperçut, près de la grande fenêtre. Debout, appuyé contre le mur, le pied droit croisé sur le pied gauche, une tasse à la main, tout vêtu de noir, et étrangement calme. Elle ne rivalisait pas avec ses chaussettes suédoises… Tout d'un coup, elle ses yeux furent captés. Il neigeait ! Elle s'arrêta sur la marche, pour la regarder tomber.

……………………………

Il se retourna doucement. Elle ne le remarqua pas. Il la vit, avec les yeux émerveillés et pleins de magie d'une enfant devant la neige hivernale. Avec sa robe de chambre et ses chaussettes, elle était pleine d'un charme suranné, simple et lointain. « _Le vert paradis des amours enfantines_ ». Elle n'était pas son amour de petite enfance, mais ce vers de Baudelaire lui venait en tête à la voir ainsi. Et ce qu'il voyait, aucun autre homme n'était amené à le voir… Pour l'instant. Il lui sourit doucement, et renvoya sa tasse se poser sur la table. Elle descendit, tremblotante de froid et s'assit sur le canapé. Parce qu'elle le regardait, il prit alors le temps d'observer son sapin de Noël. Il n'aimait pas beaucoup Noël. En fait, cette fête ne lui évoquait aucune affection particulière. Et cette habitude prise pendant l'enfance lui était restée. Pourtant… il avait tout à coup envie d'aimer cette fête.. Il avait passé d'excellents Noël avec ses amis, et d'un seul coup, il en prenait conscience. D'ordinaire, il lui aurait demandé comment elle allait, ou si elle avait bien dormi, comme du temps de Poudlard. Mais ce matin, rien ne ressemblait aux autres jours. Il était différent des autres jours. _Ils_ étaient différents. Pas vraiment différents, seulement un côté enfoui d'eux se manifestait.

Il vit qu'elle tremblait. Sans rien dire, il fit venir un plaid en laine et de sa fenêtre, avec sa baguette magique, l'en enroula. Elle le remercia du regard. Il vint s'asseoir sur l'accoudoir du canapé face auquel elle était assise, les bras croisés.

« Je crois que j'aime Noël » lui dit-il avec mystère.

………………………………….

« Je crois que j'aime Noël » lui dit-il, les yeux pétillants, sous le couvert d'une apparente évasion.

« Je le savais… » répondit-elle.

Il rit en baissant le regard.

« Je te connais depuis le temps, tu sais ? »

« Je n'en doute pas… »

Il avala une gorgée de café.

…………………………………..

« L'odeur ne te gêne pas ? »

« Quelle odeur ? »

« Le café ? »

« Ah non ! Crois-moi si tu veux, autant je me penche sur une tasse de café et je n'en aimerai pas l'odeur. Autant l'odeur de café torréfié me plait. Tu sens le café, surtout le matin, et c'est une bonne odeur… »

Il sourit, amusé. Il avait face à lui un gros chandail en boule, avec une petite tête toute blanche pleine de cheveux bruns à mi-cou en bataille, et deux grosses chaussettes en laine.

« Pourquoi tu ris ? »

« Personne ne t'a jamais dit que tu étais un être exceptionnel ? »

« Oh, je l'entends des millions de fois par jour » dit-elle en riant.

« J'étais sérieux. »

« Je… je ne l'étais pas… Merci… »

Il n'y avait qu'une seule Samantha Edwards comme celle-ci sur Terre. Et elle était son amie… Émergent de ses pensées, il réalisa soudain qu'il n'était pas un bon hôte de maison.

« Que désirerait Madame pour son petit-déjeuner ? Il faut comprendre que je ne suis pas un excellent maître de maison »

« Mais je t'en prie… Ce que tu veux ? »

Il se dirigea vers la cuisine, seule pièce au rez-de-chaussée et l'abandonna là quelques minutes. Il reprit alors sa place, comme hésitant.

« Je voudrais pourvoir te porter Sam, tu sais. Je voudrais porter tes peines, te soutenir, être là. J'aurais aimé être toujours là. J'aurais dû l'être. J'aimerais tant te donner ce que tu nous apportes à tous. M'occuper de toi. Veiller sur toi. Etre sûr que tu es heureuse, et que tu le resteras… »

Il avait dit ça simplement. Pas comme une déclaration, juste comme une constatation. Elle était un peu gênée. Peut-être pas.

« Tu as toujours été là Sirius. Tu es un père, un frère, un ami. Tu es beaucoup pour moi… et je crois que personne, hormis Lily bien sûr, ne s'est autant préoccupé de moi. Et ça, je ne l'oublierai jamais. »

Il sourit vaguement, évasivement.

« Tu sais que ma proposition tiens toujours. »

« Et je crois que ma réponse aussi… » lui répondit-elle doucement.

Il lui sourit amicalement. Il se redirigea vers la cuisine. Il y pris une grande inspiration, la gorge nouée.

………………………

Elle le suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il soit hors de sa vue, là, ses poumons émirent un petit sifflement. Celui qu'elle avait lorsque sa gorge la serrait tellement qu'elle en avait mal. Tellement qu'elle n'en aurait pas pu pleurer même si elle avait voulu. Elle aurait tellement se figurer son oui. Mais son oui ne serait pas ce que la proposition évoquait. Et ça, elle n'en aurait plus eu la force.

…………………..

Sirius chancela légèrement, et fit voler dans les airs le plateau qu'il avait préparé. Il le posa délicatement à distance sur la table basse, et se remit près de sa fenêtre. Il effleura le bois de son piano, l'émail d'une touche.

« Je… »

Il fallait juste qu'il le dise. Une bonne fois pour toutes. Qu'elle le sache. Que cette horrible situation prenne fin. Soit elle ne l'aimait pas, soit elle voulait qu'il lui donne son amour et pas seulement des mots. Il devait le dire.

« J'aime Noël » dit-il en souriant.

Il venait de se défiler une fois de plus.

……………………………………………

« Moi aussi »

Un instant, elle aurait crû que peut-être… Mais visiblement non. Elle entendit une voix chantonner.

« On dirait que ton filleul est réveillé… » lui dit-elle

« C'est aussi le tien Sam » répondit le parrain amusé.

« Non. À 7h du matin, c'est ton filleul et le fils de James ! »

Lily fit irruption dans la pièce, ses longs cheveux roux et ondulés flottant derrière elle, son bébé dans les bras.

« Harry et moi vous souhaitons un Joyeux Noël ! »

« Joyeux Noël ! » répondirent-ils en chœur.

…………………………………………….

Lily sentait une atmosphère étrange. Son intuition ne l'avait que rarement trompée. James lui aurait dit que ce n'est pas de l'intuition, mais de la sensation magique. Ca pouvait bien s'appeler comme ça voulait, mais c'était fiable. Elle ne sentait pas de tension ou de colère. Peut-être un peu de frustration. Beaucoup de mélancolie… Un peu d'espoir envolé… Mais ils n'avaient pas dû en parler. Sinon, elle les aurait certainement trouvés en train de s'embrasser sur le canapé, ou, elle ne les aurait tout simplement pas trouvés…

« Ton mari dort ? » demanda Sirius.

« Avec des matelas confortables comme les tiens, il n'est pas levé avant une éternité. »

« C'est vrai qu'ils sont confortables ! » s'exclama Sam « Je n'ai pas aussi bien dormi depuis longtemps. »

« Tu ne t'es pas éternisée pourtant. »

« J'aurais peut-être du. Mais je ne fais jamais ce qu'il faudrait… »

« Je veux le même petit-déjeuner que ma copine ! » demanda Lily.

« A vos ordres mon capitaine ! »

Les minutes passèrent. Ils discutèrent. Sirius était décidemment ailleurs ce matin-là, et Sam s'efforçait de rester présente… Lily hier avait bien remarqué que Sirius n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de sa si jolie meilleure amie… Et elle en souffrait pour lui, comme elle en souffrait pour Sam. Ils s'aimaient. Cela n'avait rien de compliqué… Mais ça le devenait tellement avec eux.

Harry avait dû bouger. Parce que lorsque Lily se tourna vers Sirius, elle le trouva avec Harry dans ses bras, en train de le bercer. Sirius pourrait être un très bon père. Elle aurait facilement imaginé Sirius, James, Harry et un autre enfant sur des balais de Quidditch. Un enfant qui aurait pu avoir les yeux de Sam et les iris de Sirius. Mais c'était impossible…

Sam se leva pour aller voir son filleul. Sirius le tenait toujours, et ils s'émerveillaient tous les deux sur ce petit bout de chou. Ils ne se regardaient pas. Mais quelque chose irradiait d'eux. Si elle n'avait pas su que ce bébé était son fils, et aurait dit qu'il était le leur.

« On devrait lui donner ses cadeaux de Noël tout de même ! » s'indigna Sirius.

……………………………………..

Quand Remus s'éveilla, laissant Linda endormie, il s'attarda à la rambarde du palier en terrasse qui encadrait l'immense salon. Il y aperçut Harry sur le tapis cognant des jouets entre eux, sous les yeux attendris, et un peu gagas de Lily, Sam et Sirius, à quatre pattes sur le sol à ses côtés. Sirius se transformait même en chien pour promener Harry sur son dos. Remus contempla cette scène avec tendresse et rejoignit ses amis.

……………………………..

Peu après, Sam aperçut Linda descendre. Linda était une grande et mince femme, avec de très longs cheveux blonds raides, des yeux marron et une peau abricot. Elle était très sympathique. Mais elle ne serait jamais une Maraudeuse. Elle n'en avait pas non plus envie semblait-il. Elle était avec Remus depuis presque trois ans. Et ils semblaient assez heureux, c'était le principal. Mais Linda n'arrivait pas à faire la part des choses. Elle jalousait inutilement l'amitié de Remus et des Maraudeurs. Elle se sentait une intruse. Sam lui avait pourtant expliqué que Lily et elle-même ne s'étaient jointes que tardivement aux Maraudeurs, et que si Lily était la femme de James, elle, Sam, n'était rien, mais Linda était restée dubitative. Lily n'aimait pas Linda, enfin, au début tout du moins. Elle était certaine que Linda n'aurait pas hésité, vu ses regards, à tromper Remus avec Sirius si ce dernier lui en avait laissé l'opportunité. Et Sirius avait toujours été très fuyant par rapport à Linda. Sam n'avait pas statué sur ce point, elle était assez occupée à détester la Laura-Ashley de Sirius… Que tout le monde détestait d'ailleurs… Le pire, c'est que même Sirius ne l'appréciait pas tant que ça, et pourtant, ils étaient restés six mois ensemble ! Mais c'était il y avait désormais longtemps que Laura-Ashley avait giclée… James et Lily n'étaient pas encore mariés. Pourtant, Sam ne l'avait toujours pas digéré.

…………………………………..

James fut bien évidemment le dernier à se lever. Et bien évidemment, Patmol, Cornedrue, et Lunard réunis un matin de Noël avec le premier enfant des Maraudeurs, impliquait nécessairement une apocalypse de rires.

…………………………………..

Queudver fit son apparition vers 13h. Il était allé passer le réveillon dans la famille de sa petite amie, alors que les Maraudeurs s'étaient réunis chez Sirius avec un grand plaisir.

« Je sais ce que je t'offre à Noël prochain Sam ! » déclara Sirius.

« Ah oui ? »

« Une petite conversation inédite que je n'ai eue avec personne… »

« Oh… tu vas me révéler où tu as caché un trésor inestimable ? »

« C'est à peu près ça. »

« Ne change pas d'avis ! »

« Promis ! »

James lui sourit. Sirius était décidé. Il s'y était engagé. Quoiqu'il arrive, Noël prochain il lui parlerait. Nous étions le 25 Décembre 1980. Harry Potter était âgé de 6 mois. Sirius aurait 21 ans le 13 Janvier…


End file.
